


The Fields Beyond the Fields

by wisdomeagle



Series: kayleeverse1000 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fields Beyond the Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sage_theory (papersage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/gifts).



Going down on Tara's like this: it's like the first day of spring when her ma let her go outside barefoot, and she ran across the road and past the poplars right into their neighbor's fields. The first taste of Tara's like dewdrops on her feet, washing away the dust of the winter. She doesn't think she can get her tongue far enough in, doesn't think she can breathe deeply enough of the fresh spring air. Even if she had a lifetime for this, she couldn't learn all there is of Tara, couldn't taste her as richly as she ought.


End file.
